harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Remus Lupin/Archive 1
Info needed Needs more info, a better summary on the character, etc, more details. What's up with this article? I thought all articles about characters were supposed to be written from an in-universe perspective? This one is full of mentions of "the books" and contains quotes from J K Rowling about his character. This article badly needs tidying up. For those who don't get the Romulus reference in the radio show by Jordan, Romulus and Lupin were Romans who were raised by wolves. Clever J.K. ;) Ahhhhhhhhhhh. that's where you're wrong, my friend. It was not Romulus and Lupin, it was Romulus and REMUS. Thank you, --Mudbloodandproud 21:26, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Well, technically, Romulus and Remus were the twins who were raised by wolves and FOUNDED Rome (so the title Roman could be debated) hence the name (Romulus killed Remus so the city was supposedly named after him.) Lupin comes from the the latin word LUPUS which means wolf. 03:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Blood Status How do we know he is half-blood? Mafalda Hopkirk 17:14, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Rowling said it in an interview, but I can´t find it so fast.--Rodolphus 17:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) We partly know that he is half-blood because most wizard are, and he is never mention that he is related to any pure-bloods person.-Lupin & Kingsley -- 02:31, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Rowling revealed Remus was a half-blood during the World Book Day chat in 2004. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) What JKR says is law in the Harry Potter world. um, remuses mother is a muggle, though they never clearly say it, there are hints in the books and movies :) Where are the hints in the books/movies that his mother is a muggle? Ok I agree his father had to be a wizard to have an encounter with Fenrir Greyback but it's never specified that his father was a pureblood, he could have been a half-blood. I've never come across any mention or hint of Remus' mother in the books movies except for when he mentions one of the excuses for his absenses was visiting his sick mother. It's entirely possible that she could have been a muggle-born rather than a muggle, which would still leave Remus' status as a half-blood, regardless of his father's status. 08:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Wolfgirl Patronus I notice in the infobox, his Patronus is listed as being a lion. I don't remember that in the books, so does that come directly from JKR? --Cubs Fan2007 07:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't think JKR has ever mentioned Lupin's Patronus in an interview. It must have been only speculation, so I removed it. -Starstuff 07:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC)´ : :I agree his patronus shape is never mentioned in the books. But it obviously does have some level of corporeal shape as Hermione mentions that 'A silvery thing shot out of his wand' when explaining what happened to Harry after he collapsed in the Prisoner of Azkaban book. 08:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :On Pottermore, JKR reveals Remus' patronus to be a wolf but prefers to use the non-corporeal form of a patronus (the whispy white thing). Wand Where is it mentioned that Prof. Lupin´s wand is made out of willow and that it is 11 inches long?--Rodolphus 09:15, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea. I'll remove the information until it can be verified. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 10:11, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :If Remus Lupin was born on the 10th March, doesn't that, according to this, mean his wand is made out of Ash?- Lilyana 20:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :- Remus' wand doesn't necessarily have to be Ash just because he was born on the 10th of March. After all, according to the calender, Lily and James' wands would have to be Rowan and Alder respectively but they have wands of Willow and Mahogany instead. Plus there are other woods mentioned in the books, eg when Harry goes to buy his wand in PS and when Hermione identifies the wand Ron got from someone in DH, such as Maple, Ebony, Blackthorn, Beech etc which aren't on this list. I believe JKR said she decided on Holly for Harry, then came across the calender and amused by the coincidence decided to use the mentioned woods for Ron and Hermione only. 08:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC)Wolfgirl 08:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Cwallace (talk) 22:17, December 20, 2015 (UTC)HermioneGrangerLover(HGL) ::You are answering to comments dating back from 2011 -- Pottermore wasn't even a thing yet. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:59, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Well it says that on wikia I just c/p'd it and it came up like that :D ::Cwallace (talk) 22:41, December 21, 2015 (UTC)HermioneGrangerLover Species? Shouldn't it just be "Werewolf" since a werewolf is a human who turns into a wolf at the full moon. :Well, he wasn't born as a werewolf, he was bitten, and most of the time except for full moon, he is a normal man -- Hellabore ::According to FBaWtFT Werewolf is the term used to name anyone wether in human or wolf forms. So his species should be just Werewolf-- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 04:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) He and Alastor Moody are the only teacher(s) from Defence Against The Dark Arts who are good. Both are from The Order Of The Phoenix and since we saw in the order of the phoenix movie, I sugges that they have met. They appear at the same time in the department of mysteries. I like that connection.--Station7 18:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Alastor Moody was never the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, it was Barty Crouch Jr pretending to be him using the Polyjuice Potion. No, in the Order of the Phoenix, you see the 2 above together in a scene.--Station7 20:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I never said that they haven't met, i was just saying that you were wrong when you said Mad-Eye was a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. That's right, but he was suppose to.--Station7 21:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I know a second DADA teacher who was good. Severus Snape. He seemed to be bad but after his death the whole world became to know that he was Dumbledore's man and not Voldemort's man. Harry granger I don't see why he isn't human if he's a werewolf. He's only a werewolf once a month anyway. :It is just how they are seen in terms of the wider wizarding world. Wizards see werewolves as separate entirely. Once a human contracts lycanthropy, they are no longer human. This is view of the wizarding world on werewolves. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 15:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :the whole point of remus' character was to show how uneccesary discrimination was, though he i smost of the time human, he is still considered dangerous. Sirius Black When did Lupin know that Sirius was innocent?--Station7 07:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) after he saw Wormtail on the map, he knew something was wrong, after Wormtail confessed, he knew Sirus was framed. Something In The Movies I Heard In the movie Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban what did Lupin mean when he said that Lily helped him in a time whick no one else could cause it's never mentioned again, well atleast out of my view.--Intrudgero98 18:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Lily helped cover up for him and when he did something bad she was always the one to cheer him up. Why is he in catergory bullies? Why is he categorised as a bully? He bullied no-one but did join a gang. The marauders bullied people. Abrawak 20:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) he was appart of a group that bullied people and since he never stood up for the people he was considered a bully along with Peter, James and sirius. He still disapproved of the bullying though, and it is mentioned that he tried to stop them bullying Snape once, but failed and never tried again (lost his nerve, presumably, because as JK says, he is so used to being hated, when someone does become his friend, he cuts them a lot of slack). 15:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistency in post-transformation recovery * Does anyone else feel that two mentioned post-transformation periods mentioned in Prisoner of Azkaban were very inconsistent? The post-Halloween one - Snape has to fill in for Lupin because he's not feeling feel and Remus is still not well the entire weekend despite having the full dose of Wolfsbane and therefore keeping his mind and not attacking himself. Yet on the morning after the full moon when the Shrieking Shack incident took place, he's well enough to make his way back to the castle, pick up Harry's Invisibility cloak on the way, hand in his resignation and finish packing his office by about noon. All this despite not having the full dose of Wolfsbane which makes it more likely that he attacked himself, especially if driven away from humans and running around in the forest - which would be more exhausting than curling up in an office. Hate to say this but I think Lupin not being well and Snape having to fill in for him was just a plot device to get Hermione to figure out his condition. Another inconsistency is in the actual transformation periods - Lupin has a transformation shortly after Halloween (hence Snape filling in) which would mean it was full moon sometime around the first week or so of November. If that's the case, there is no way there could be a full moon on or around Christmas - yet that is the reason given for Lupin's absence from Christmas dinner. 08:22, May 29, 2010 User:139.168.193.196 ok, so when remus transforms it still knocks him around and like he says, it is very painful to transform into a werewolf. even though he takes wolfbane, the transformation is still painful. so if he is in a bad physical condition he would prefer the students not to see him so he takes a few days off to get healthier looking. but after the whompingwillow night, he has to go straight back to his office so he can resign before people start asking questions. its not always about the energy, its about his physical state. and the movies tend to skip loads of information and periods of time. Spectualation The spectulation about Lily Luna Potter being named after him should be removed! I mean, I doubt they knew that Luna was moon in latin, and I know that it is his nickname, but when did they every reffer to him as "Moony". They call him "Proffesor Lupin" or "Lupin" most of the time. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 00:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) but then again, why would you call your child Lily MOONY Potter? and i think nearly everyone knows that luna means moon in latin. :p I agree with the second commenter (unnamed) that most people are aware that luna is Latin for moon. It is common knowledge (just think of lunar eclipses), and it would certainly be known to people who studied Astronomy, as Harry, Ginny, and all other students at Hogwarts did. And the idea that Harry would not remember that Remus Lupin's nickname is Moony is ridiculous. However, even without the nickname, Remus's connection to the moon is undeniable. I'm not sure we can consider it canon that Harry and Ginny named her Lily Luna in part after Remus unless JKR specifically states it to be so but I find it very likely. Larkin21 (talk) 15:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Moony It's very funny. A few days ago i saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. And on the Marauder's Map Remus was known as Mooney, but we know him as Moony. --Danniesen June 13 2010 12:11 :Yes, but that iis an inside joke to the producers, because a producer's last name was Mooney. Thanks.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 19:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : 13 people The part about Trelawney making a prediction correct because Lupin died, first of all, Fred was the first person we actually see die, Lupin is mentioned much later in the battle during the lull, so there's no way to know who died first, and even if Lupin was the first to die, I don't think it was so much a prediction as a superstitious saying. --BachLynn (Accio!) 20:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I was reading Remus' article and I saw the bit about the Trelawney's 13 people prediction. I have a question and well, a comment. I'm glad there is already a subject on it. Why is this relate to Remus? There were 14 people at the Burrow not 13. This may have applied to Sirius and Dumbledore when there was exactly 13. Remus being one out of 14 to die was just that, he died as a casualty of war, not also fulfilling the prediction. The prediction was 13 and just that. No more no less. What does everybody think? Seasrmar (talk) 05:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) While I agree that we cannot be certain who died first between Fred and Remus (although, the fact that Aberforth told Tonks that he had seen Remus dueling Dolohov, who eventually killed Remus, before Fred died, it's very possible that Remus did die before Fred), it is certain that there were 13 people (no more, no less) the night that they drank to Mad-Eye's memory at the Burrow. They started out with 14 leaving from Privet Dr. They lost Mad-Eye, Mundungous had Disapparated, and Kingsley had returned to Downing St, bringing the number down to 11. Add Ginny and Molly, who were at the Burrow, and our number is back to 13. Or, to simply follow JKR's own words: "'Here,' Bill said, and with a wave of his wand he sent twelve full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding the thirteeth aloft." (p. 71, Harry Potter and the Deathy Hallows, UK edition) Larkin21 (talk) 15:25, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Remus' eye colour Is his eye colour ever explicitly mentioned in the books? The only descriptions I've ever seen about his physical appearance in the books are about him being thin with grey streaked brown hair and a lined face. Never eye colour yet someone keeps putting it as brown in his physical descriptions. If it's never mentioned in the books, then movie cannon would come next and actor David Thewlis has blue eyes, not brown. Name fault I noticed an issue regarding Remus and his family's name. First off, many of you might have heard of Romulus and Remus, the mythical founders of Rome. They were said to have been raised by wolves. This is where Remus Lupin's forename comes from. Secondly, Lupin is derived from the word 'Lupi', which is Italian for Wolves. Lupine is also considered as a type of Wolfsbane. 'Sanies Lupin' is the name of the disease that transforms a human into a werewolf. This explains his surname. The wiki says he was '''formerly' human, meaning he was given this name before the affliction. I find it quite ironic how he, and his parents have werewolf names, don't you? Sanies Lupinus 22:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) It's called foreshadowing. Sirius is 'the dog star' . Sirius turns into a dog. Rowling does this a lot. 00:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That is one of the things I don't like about the series Abranon 21:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) From what we actually see in the flashbacks, the attention actually came more from the other side. Brother I just realized, Lupin can't have a brother... Just figured I'd let everyone know. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:40, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Remus' Parents Let's just assume that they died, shall we? We know that they must have cared about him, because they searched so hard for the cure to lyconthropy, and, in the books, they were mentioned only in passing. Does anyone have any arguments? Sparkles the Squirrel Man (talk) 06:54, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I am Sparkles the Squirrel Man. Chances are, I am lurking in your bird feeder right now. From Pottermore: "Parents Remus Lupin was the only child of the wizard Lyall Lupin and his Muggle wife Hope Howell. Lyall Lupin was a very clever, rather shy young man who, by the time he was thiry, had become a world-renowned authority on Non-Human Spiritous Apparaitions. These include poltergeists, Boggarts and other strange creatures that, while sometimes ghostlike in appearance and behaviour, have never been truly alive and remain something of a mystery even to the wizarding world. On an investigative trip into a dense Welsh forest in which a particularly vicious Boggart was supposed to be lurking, Lyall ran across his future wife. Hope Howell, a beautiful Muggle girl who worked in an insurance office in Cardiff, had taken an ill0advised walk through what she believed to be innocent woodland. Boggarts and poltergeists may be sensed by Muggles, and Hope, a particularly imaginative and sensitive person, had become convinced that something was watching her from between the dark trees. Eventually, her imagination became so overactive that the Boggart assumed a form: that of a large, evil-looking man, bearing down on her with a snarl and outstretched hands in the gloom. Hearing her scream, young Lyall came sprinting through the trees, causing the apparition to shrink into field mushroom with one wave of his wand. The terrified Hope thought, in her confusion, that he had driven her would-be attacker away, and his first words to her - 'it's all right, it was only a Boggart' - made no impression on her. Noticing how very beautiful she was, Lyall made the wise decision not to tlak about Boggarts any more, but instead agreed that the man had been very big and scary, and that the only sensible thing was for him to accompany Hope home to protect her. The younge couple fell in love, and not even Lyall's shamefaced admission, some months later, that Hope had never really been in danger, dented her enthusiasm for him. To Lyall's delight, Hope accepted his proposal of marriage and threw herself enthusiastically into preparations for the wedding, complete with a Boggart-topped cake. Lyall and Hope's first and only child, Remus John, was born after a year of marriage. A happy, healthy little boy, he showed early signs of magic and both parents imagined that he would follow in his father's footsteps, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in due corse. Bitten By the time that Remus was four years old, the amount of Dark magical activity across the country was increasing steadily. While few yet knew what lay behind the mounting attacks and sightings, Lord Voldemort's first ascent to power was in progress and Death Eaters were recruiting all kinds of Dark creatures to join them in their quest to overthrow the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry called in the services of authorities on Dark creatures - even those as minor as Boggarts and polergeists - to help understand and contain the threat. Lyall Lupin was among those asked to join the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which he did gladly. It was here that Lyall came face-to-face with a werewolf called Finrir Greyback, who had been brought in for questioning about the death of two Muggle children. The Werewolf Registry was badly maintained. Werewolfs were so shunned by wizarding society that they generally avoided contact with other people; they lived in self-described 'packs' and did all they could to avoid being registered. Greyback, whom the Ministry did not know to be a werewolf, claimed to be nothing more than a Muggle tramp who was utterly amazed at finding himself in a room full of wizards, and horrified by the talk about the poor, dead children. Greyback's filthy clothing and lack of wand were sufficient to persuade two overworked and ignorant members of the questioning committee that he was tellin gthe truth, but Lyall Lupin was not so easily fooled. He recognised certain telltale signs in Greyback's appearance and behaviour and told the committee that Greyback ought to be kept in detention until the next full moon, a mere twenty-four hours later. Greyback sat in silence while Lyall was laughed at by his fellow committee members ('Lyall, you just stick to Welsh Boggarts, that's what you're good at'). Lyall, generally a mild-mannered man, grew angry. He described werewolfs as 'soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death'. The committee ordered Lyall out of the room, the head of the committee apologised to the Muggle tramp and Greyback was released. The wizard who escorted Greyback out of the inquiry was intending to place a Memory Charm upon him, so that he would forget having been inside the Ministry. before he hand a chance to do so, he was overpowered by Greyback and two accomplices who had been lurking at the entrance, and the three werewolves fled. Greyback lost no time in sharing with his friends how Lyall Lupin had just described them. Their revenge on the wizard who thought that werewolves deserved nothing but death would be swift and terrible. Shortly before Remus Lupin's fifth birthday, as he slept peacefully in his bed, Finrir Greyback forced open the boy's window and attacked him. Lyall reached the bedroom in time to save his son's life, driving Greyback out of the house with a number of powerful curses. However, henceforth, Remus would be a full-fledged werewolf. Lyall Lupin never forgave himself for the words he had spoken in front of Greyback at the inquiry: 'soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death'. He had parroted what was the common view of werewolves in his community, but his son was what he had always been - loveable and clever - except for the terrible period at the full moon when he suffered an excruciating transformation and became a danger to everyone around him. For many years, Lyall kep the truth about the attack, including the identity of the attacker, from his son, fearing Remus's recriminiations." The story goes on that his parents continuously moved to not gain suspicion from their neighbors on Remus's condition. They thought he would never go to school so his father had planned on teaching him at home until Dumbledore came univinted. The parents tried to block his way "but somehow, five minutes later, Dumbledore was sitting at the fireside, eating crumpets and playing Gobstones with Remus." Dumbledore invited Remus to school and agreed it was safer for Remus to keep his 'furry problem' a secret. After school his parents aren't mentioned again until after the downfall of Voldemort, which also marked terrible fates for all his friends from school (the death of James and imprisonment of the Sirius for 'killing' Peter); "The downfall of Voldemort, such a source of jubilation to the rest of the wizrding community, marked the beginnin of such a long stretch of loneliness and unhappiness for Remus. he had lost three close friends and, with the Order disbanded, his previous comrades returned to busy lives with families. His mother was now dead, and while Lyall, his father, was always delighted to see his son, Remus refused to endanger his father's peaceful existence by returning to live with him." Mnval (talk) 04:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Welsh I'm just leaving this here to double check ... is Remus Welsh? I mean, is he from Wales? It never says that his parents moved to another country, just that they were in a Welsh forest and he took her back to her home, then they got married. So was he born in Wales? It might explain why the Ministry didn't know his birthplace? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Bumphing :P --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Wording The HP wiki is written from the point of view that everything in the series is real, and, as such, refering to Lupin's appearance by saying it changed throughout the books is confusing. Please do not use wording that conveys that the in-book universe is not real. Dr. Galenos (talk) 23:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Behind the Scenes In the Behind the Scenes section, there is a point where it says that on Lupin's day of birth there was a full moon according to the Stardate moon phase calculator. However, if you actually search that calculator, or any other record of what phase the moon was in, it was not full. It was still waxing and 1-2 days off of being full. Therefore, this bit of trivia should be removed.Miraitrunks766 (talk) 09:41, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Naming The Pottermore entry on naming Seers mentions the first name Remus. Should this be taken as proof that a naming seer was consulted when he was born?--Rodolphus (talk) 12:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC)